Romeo and Julian
by Denna
Summary: AU. Slash, HPDM eventually. Hogwarts play, Romeo and Julian. 'It’s the best way to practice, we meet at anytime, we start a scene.' 'So… we meet outside Potions and we’d practice a scene' 'First Potions lesson, we’ll practice when we first meet in masks'


Romeo and Julian.

The untraditional story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Romeo and Juliet. I'm sure other people have written 'Romeo and Juliet' stories in the past, I'm not sure how many are slash and HPDM. If someone else has a story similar, I haven't read it, this is totally my idea. I've seen one other version of HPDM R&J story, but my story is written in Hogwarts, they know each other, etc. NO CHARACTER DEATHS FROM CEDRIC ONWARDS. Hence, totally AU.

* * *

"Students! This year, we are holding a play! An oldie but a goody, and depending on the best people for the parts, Romeo and Juliet, or…" Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts pauses for a moment, "Romeo and Julian." The school gasps, some don't understand.

"If a male wishes to audition for Juliet, and was the best choice, he would become Julian." Severus snarls over the murmurs. Then there's another gasp.

"Auditions for Romeo will be held this Saturday. Sunday will be Juliet or Julian, the next Saturday will be all other roles. If we think you would be better as someone else, we will inform you at your audition. Students are allowed to sit in on auditions if the person auditioning does not mind. Sleep well." Albus finishes and the students leave the hall talking loudly.

"What if a female would be good as Romeo?" Minerva asks Albus.

"Have no worries, Minerva, I know the two people I want for each role, and I know they'll audition for them." Albus smiles knowingly.

Two days later there's more than a hundred male students in the Entrance Hall waiting to go in to audition as Romeo. Inside is the panel of judges, Albus, Minerva, Sybil, Severus and Filius. Behind them is 3 rows of students wanting to watch the auditions, a spell is on hold if the auditioning person wishes for them not to watch.

The boys outside get called in one by one, until Albus calls 'next' and in walks Draco Malfoy.

He does his audition and Albus calls him up to the table. "I believe you would be better as Julian, the rich one. You fit him well. Is there anyone left?" He smiles.

"Only Potter." Draco snarls and leaves.

"Harry." Albus calls and the seventh year walks in nervously. "Watchers?" Harry nods.

He speaks clearly, fluently, and perfectly for Romeo. Albus beckons him as he did Draco. He nods to the other judges. "You've got it, Mister Potter." The smile on Harry's face brightens up the room as he runs back to his friends.

The next day, news of Harry playing Romeo had spread and basically all the school was waiting to audition. There was about 20 who didn't want to play Harry's love interest, and they were watching the auditions.

All the people who were rejected were sitting in the increasing stands to watch the next auditions. Harry was sitting in the front row, waiting to find out who his love interest would be.

"Last person's out there sir." The current auditioner says.

"Come in." Albus calls. Draco Malfoy struts in, his hair messy, but nice, best clothes on and no paper in his hands, unlike everyone else.

Draco speaks softly, drawing all attention to him, no one misses a word. "We have Julian." Albus says, eyes twinkling. Minerva and Severus gasp, and stay behind as everyone leaves the hall.

"What? They'll have to practice together!" Severus whispers.

"They'll kill each other!" Minerva adds.

"They'll have to… kiss!" The two almost shout together.

"They are perfect for the roles, you must admit." Albus says cheerily walking away. As he exits the hall, he notices Harry, Ron and Hermione standing in the corner, whispering. He smiles and waves and keeps walking.

"Harry, do you know the story of Romeo and Juliet?" Hermione whispers urgently.

"No." Harry and Ron say together.

"Romeo and Julian's families are at war, Romeo and Julian meet at a ball in masks, and fall in love. They get married secretly. Then Romeo gets exiled, and Julian takes a Potion to put him in a coma for 42 hours. Romeo finds him and thinks he's dead, and takes a poison, and dies. Julian sees his love is dead, and stabs himself with Romeo's sword." Hermione says quickly as Albus walks past.

"Urgh!" Harry and Ron mutter.

"Wait, Harry will have to kiss Malfoy?" Ron gasps.

"Yes." Hermione rolls her eyes.

"We'll have to practice! In front of people! We'll have to perform… In front of EVERYONE!" Harry yelps as a hand lands on his shoulder.

"Why hello, my fair, Romeo." A silvery voice murmurs gently.

"Malfoy." Ron snarls, wand out.

"Now, now, Ronald, you'll have to allow me to talk to Romeo here, you understand?" Draco's voice is commanding in the most delicate way.

"So, Julian, then?" Harry asks.

"It's the best way to practice, we meet at anytime, we start a scene." Draco smiles charmingly.

"So… we meet outside Potions and we'd practice a scene?" Harry asks carefully. Draco nods.

"First Potions lesson, we'll practice when we first meet in masks." Draco smiles and holds out his pale hand.

"Okay." Harry shakes it and is pulled into a brief hug. What he doesn't notice, is the smile Draco gives Ron and Hermione. It's a very smug, possessive smile, it seems to scream, 'He's mine now…'.

"Farewell, dear Romeo."

"Farewell, my darling." Harry murmurs back.

Ron shudders as Draco's back turns. "That is freaking creepy Harry." He mutters as the three of them go to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

�Hope you've enjoyed this, I would love some feedback, critisism, so long as it is constructive is welcomed. No guarantees as for how long till the next chapter, sorry!


End file.
